Talk:Lola Bunny
Baby Looney Tunes Lola doesn't count for what? Doesn't count for being funny, that's what!Mike Gilbert 22:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Lola and Tina's friendship. I noticed that on the profile pages for Lola and Tina Russo, both characters are mentioned as the best friends of the other. And yet in the first episode where they meet, they don't appear to know each other at all and there are no indications they became friends since to the best of my knowledge. In fact, in their first meeting, Lola was slightly antagonistic towards Tina. (I haven't yet seen the most recent episode, "That's My Baby" so if their friendship was referenced there, I wouldn't know.) Where did the info linking Lola and Tina as friends originate? Derrick Fish 15:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well they were seen walking toghether planning a double date. I guess were just gonna have to wait.Mike Gilbert 22:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) So far, there isn't any indication of how strong their bond is, but they are friendly enough toward each other.IllustroChaotica 00:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) When did it reaveled on Season 2? Eccentricity? I put the word eccentric in, because I thought it was another word for energetic. But I guess perky and absent-minded are good two. I'm just not trying to get people to blabber on how much TLTS Lola is a stupid clutz (which she's not!), like they do on Youtube.Mike Gilbert 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What's a word for Lola? Psychotic? Crazy? Mentally insane? Obsessed? She should be in a rubber room. But knowing her, she'll probably eat her way out or something insane like that. NO ONE is crazier than Lola Bunny. NO ONE is crazier? sorry but Bugs is more crazy on that energy drink. 01:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Torina Joanne Mandell 13:01, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Watch it lady! I'm trying to make it look like theres nothing wrong with her! And you're talk is not helping.Mike Gilbert 19:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Torina J. M. I am a HUGE Lola Bunny fan and I'm a guy,yes it's exactly what it sounded like I said.Mcnugget Man 18:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you agreeing with me or her?Mike Gilbert 19:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry the signatures weren't clear I agree with you Mike.Mcnugget Man 01:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, who's the nut who wrote that Lola's nuts in her personality.Mike Gilbert 20:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) And who's the wackjob who wrote her relationship with Bugs? Okay I was the guy wrote the templete but I did'nt fill it in. And has it occured to anyone that Lola force kissed Bugs to keep Daffy and Tina from seeing them?Mike Gilbert 22:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Lola's Parernts are rich right? It's implied.Mike Gilbert 23:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Galleries The character and episode pages seem to be a bit too crowded with the galleries. Maybe we should put lots of photos on different pages, catorgorized like Lola Bunny/Gallery, Newspaper Theif/Gallery and etc.Mike Gilbert 19:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad someone agress with me. And sorry for the template confusion, just thought of making things simpler. Can someone please create the pages aleardy?Mike Gilbert 03:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes I agree that is the same style as the Phineas&Ferb wiki and I think it is a good style. Why not put photos pertaining the the page they are on at the end? Like how the Adventure Time Wiki is organized?IllustroChaotica 00:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't get you. Are you suggesting that we should create pages for photos? --LooneyTunesXtreme 13:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Illustro, I agree. Xtreme, that is what I'm suggesting.Is that a problem?Mike Gilbert 15:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No, nothing at all. I'm just asking... --LooneyTunesXtreme 15:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Lola? She is a pretty, pretty lady but she's crazy,crazy! Enough said. Yes she is crazy, perkish, annoying, but don't we all? I think she resembles all modern day teenagers. She'll do anything, I mean ANYTHING to get Bugs to fall for her... Lola Rocks!!! --LooneyTunesXtreme 16:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't be insulting.Mike Gilbert 03:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not insulting her, I'm just saying that she is perkish,annoying,talkative at times but she's also one bea-u-ti-ful girl. I like her for crying out loud!!! --LooneyTunesXtreme 16:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay. I'm sorry I misunderstood.Mike Gilbert 22:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Mike's sorry Sorry. I tried to make a Merrie Melodie section, and got the peel of fortune stuff in gallery and ... well I made a mess. Please fix it.Mike Gilbert 00:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Consider it Done I just fixed it. But please, don't do it again. --LooneyTunesXtreme 12:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about the written stuff in relationships and the whole kiss thing. Space Jam has nothing to do with TLTS, so no photo. And no second photo of bugs meets lola, you can upgrade the movie photo and maybe make a seperate gallery page for each character, place and etc. About making a separate gallery page for each character, place, etc. We are going to wait until I'm promoted as an administrator. As soon I'm promoted, I'll do it myself. Why? Being an admin will make this very easy. It has certain priveleges that will make editing very easy as reverting, easy undo, deleting pages etc. OR if I have the time to do this, the holidays had been very busy and not to mention me creating and uploading videos at youtube... I'll try... cheers. Happy New Year!!! --LooneyTunesXtreme 11:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just think the stuff you write in Bugs and Lola's relationship is of a more interview like thing than wiki. Not that I'm critizizing you, why don't you look on Sonic News Network, they have a thing of filling relationship information right down to the punctioation mark.Mike Gilbert 22:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just keep the relationship info there. I'll finalize it later... --LooneyTunesXtreme 09:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't exactly look finalized, no offense. And I think Lola said "way you know that whole thing would've been a lot better with talking". Then again I don't know how to use subtitles.Mike Gilbert 19:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) quote I think I liked the last quote better. And I don't know about the picture, why don't we put her in purple? And still nothing new in the relationship section.Mike Gilbert 22:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC)